A whole different kind of lost
by aleandros137
Summary: Being lost was something that Ryoga was used to, but he never thought he could get lost in another world. When one mage summons one black pig then it is safe to say that hilarity ensues. Follow our protagonist as he discovers love,magic and a whole lot more.


**AN:Hello everyone. I'm aleandros137 and this is something that I've been meaning to write for a long time. I'll admit that my knowledge on zero no tsukaima might be lacking since I've only watched until season two of the anime, but that doesn't really mater at this point since I'm watching it again and have gotten some of my knowledge back. I recently saw that another story had done something similar to what I've been planning for a while now and here I thought I was being original for once. Check out a pig at the left hand of God if you want to see it because it's actually damn interesting. Certainly better than what my writing skills can do right now, but hey it didn't quite have the image the plot that I was imagining,so I decided to throw caution into the wind and write my version of the story. Props to Mahogany Monk for making it first, but mine is a little different from yours so hopefully you guys might see what I'm planning here. Enjoy!**

Inside the springs that were Jusenkyo there was a lone hiker carrying nothing except for an umbrella and a backpack. "Curse you Ranma" He shouted to the heavens in rage. This must've been the second week since that dreadful girl had pushed him into the springs that had caused his condition and indirectly almost sentenced him to die through digestion.

In a rare fit of common sense perhaps caused by the fact that he'd almost been eaten. He'd asked the tour guide on how to cure this condition and he told him that he should look for the spring of drowned man and had even given him a map of Jusenkyo grounds.

Unfortunately his common sense had failed at this moment and he went there on his own rather than asking the tour guide to lead him there and that leads us to here where the hiker known as Ryoga was currently on the journey to find the spring of drowned man.

'Okay, I think I'm here. That tree over there looks a lot like this wavy line over here on the map and so that must mean the spring is about two steps away from that dog over there.' Ryoga followed through with his extremely bad sense of direction and went two steps to the left from the dog leading him to...

A rock. Two weeks of travel and starvation had led him to this rock. "GRAAAAH" He shouted before promptly breaking the rock to smithereens. "Curse you, my sense of direction for leading me to this damn rock"

He then broke a few other boulders in the area before calming down. " I'm a man of justice. I've never stolen anything. I respect my parents and I pay my respects to my ancestors at least once every year, so why is my life so terrible." He was starting to break down from all of the horrors he had experienced. All he wanted to do was have a duel with his rival Ranma, but instead he had travelled for months to get to China and when he got there he was immediately pushed into cursed springs by some random girl causing him to turn into a pig whenever he came in contact with cold water.

And if that wasn't bad enough he was almost eaten immediately after being turned into a pig. Then when he set out on a journey to cure himself of this curse he had to suffer through days without sleep or food. The only thing keeping him going was the thought of seeing that bastard Ranma and beating him, but now all of that suffering had led him to a freakin rock.

"Why have you forsaken me, Kami-sama!" He shouted to the heavens on his knees. Then almost as if to spite him, it started to rain cold and hard causing his curse to take effect and turn him into a pig. 'This is just my luck" The dejected black pig thought to himself. It had been days since he had gotten any food and now it was starting to take effect. He was hungry,cold and would wish for nothing else other than one moment of peace in his life.

His mind was starting to become hazy and if he wasn't taken care of soon. It was quite possible for him to die in this cold rain. 'Anyone, please help me'

* * *

Louise tried to look through the fog at what she'd summoned. 'It doesn't have to be a dragon,grifin or even magical. Just please be something' The fog started to clear and she had summoned... an umbrella and a few pieces of clothing?

'No way. My destined familiar is an umbrella and clothes?' She was distrught just from thinking about how she'd explain this to her parents.

_Louise's imagination_

_"Behold, my mighty familiar" An imaginary chibier Louise exclaimed while wearing the oversized clothing and carrying the umbrella._

'Aaaaah' The mere thought of it was so embarassing that she immediately ended that fantasy. 'I can't have a bunch of moving clothes be my famil- wait, moving?' Upon examination the clothes were in fact moving. She came closer to the umbrella and pile of clothes and uncovered a small black baby pig wearing a bandanna around it's neck.

Her classmates were stunned. They were surprised just from seeing the pile of clothes,but that failure Louise actually summoned a familiar. Sure it wasn't anything special,but they couldn't really mock it because lots of familiars were normal and their summoners ended up becoming important mages in the world.

'She did it?'

'I can't believe she actually summoned something'

'Not bad, but nothing compared to my salamander'

'...'

'I want to eat that pig roasted'

One of those thoughts were weird, but other than that they all had similar reactions. Disbelief and shock were common throughout all of the people because that Louise had done something right.

Professor Colbert managed to shake it off faster than the others and immediately congratulated Louise on her succesful summoning. "Congratulations Miss Valierre. Please continue with the ceremony"

Louise herself was still stunned. 'I did it. I actually did it' She looked at that small black animal in her arms, it's wide eyes staring at her. It was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. She kissed it without hesitation and then hugged it in her arms. 'I'm a real mage'

* * *

Ryoga's hazy mind only registered that it had gone dark all of a sudden and then he saw what must be the cutest girl in the world. 'Maybe this is heaven and this angel has come to collect me' He thought that if a girl this cute would lead him to heaven then he wouldn't mind dying.

Ryoga barely heard the old, bald man with the large staff due to his addled mind, but the next thing he knew the girl kissed him. She kissed him and then brought him towards her bosom in a tender embrace. 'Kami-sama, I regret having lost my faith in you for even one second'

Ryoga's happiness was interrupted by a sudden heat that was especially bad on his forehead, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't take. In fact it felt like a welcomed companion after suffering through that cold rain. 'This must be what love feels like. This beating of my heart, the heat in my body and this searing on my head all tell me that I'm in love'

What he didn't know was that this was actually the contract familiar spell and runes were being inscribed on his forehead, but he decided that he was in love with the pink haired angel who came from heaven and laid a kiss upon this foolish mortal.

**AN: I can't help it guys. Another new story even though I just made another one a few months ago. Don't worry about that because it's christmas break right now and I have all the time in two weeks to write out the next chapters. Please tell me what you think and give suggestions. My plan so far is to do it like in Ranma where a lot of other people know that he's a pig except for Louise to add some more comedy into this thing. I'll try to update soon. Bye!**


End file.
